


The Two Faces of the Coin

by Silvaimagery



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Narcissism, Revenge, loving yourself, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt Parkman tries to erase Sylar’s memories, he inadvertently makes Sylar and Gabriel Gray two separate individuals.  And while Gabriel doesn’t remember anything that has to do with Sylar, Sylar remembers it all. What will this mean for the Heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 3 Ep. “An Invisible Thread”
> 
> Lyrics from E.T. Katy Perry

Summary

_You’re so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel? ___

__

__Stanton Hotel_ _

__Washington D.C._ _

__Noah lays down the unconscious body of Sylar on the couch._ _

__Matt stares at it with worry._ _

__“This is insane.” He says. “This will never work.”_ _

__He was worried about trying this with Sylar._ _

__He had too many powers, his brain much more complicated than that of any regular human being._ _

__“You will make it work.” Noah tells him._ _

__He frowns._ _

__As if it was that simple._ _

__These people couldn’t understand that he couldn’t just snap his fingers and make Sylar a good guy._ _

__“It’s the only way.” Angela tells him._ _

__“And it has to be right now. I don’t know how much time I bought sending Peter and Claire after Nathan.” Noah tells him._ _

__“Why don’t you just chain him up? Or tranq him.” I tell Noah as I point down at Sylar. “I don’t want to be a part of this.”_ _

__I turn away fully intending to walk away from this._ _

__What they were asking was insane._ _

__I didn’t fully believe it was possible._ _

__Not with Sylar._ _

__For all I knew he could end up taking my powers or something equally as bad._ _

__“I thought you came back to protect your family Matt?”_ _

__I stop at Noah’s question._ _

__I turn back to look at them._ _

__“I did. But what you’re asking me to do is crazy.”_ _

__Angela looks at me._ _

__“Who will convince the President the whole thing was a mistake? Without Nathan, nothing is going to change.” She says._ _

__“Word gets out that a person with power killed a US Senator, you’re going to have 100 Dankos out there.” Noah tells me._ _

__“Even if I could do what you’re asking me to do, he would never really be Nathan. He’d always be Sylar.”_ _

__What could I possibly say to make them understand?_ _

__Angela focuses her gaze on Sylar._ _

__“Sylar can absorb all of Nathan’s memories, and the entire history of anything he touches will fill in the gaps.” She tells me._ _

__“Physically, no one will ever know the difference. It’ll be permanent. Look. The last thing in the world that I want is to see that son of a bitch still alive, and I have to lie to my family about it. But we need Sylar to be Nathan Petrelli again. Matt, you don’t do this, Nathan is gone forever.”_ _

__I look at Angela’s red rimmed eyes and back to Noah’s pleading ones._ _

__I can feel my resolve weakening._ _

__I point at Sylar._ _

__“And how do we explain about what happened to him?”_ _

__Noah looks at Angela and she stares back at him._ _

__I know that they are communicating silently._ _

__Finally Noah looks back at me._ _

__“There is a body in deep freeze in Building 26. It’s identical to shape-shifter.” He says._ _

__“Your son, Mr. Parkman. You just wanted to protect him. Can you honestly tell me that if something happened to him, you wouldn’t do anything, anything to keep him in your life? I can’t lose Noah. Not like this. I’m begging you.” She says._ _

__I look away from them._ _

__Damn them._ _

__I walk over to Sylar, leaning over his unconscious body._ _

__I place a hand on his chin and turn his face towards me._ _

__Angela comes to kneel next to Sylar while Noah stands behind her._ _

__I take a breath and release it._ _

__I need to focus if I want this to work._ _

__I just can’t believe I’m actually doing this._ _

__I hope to god that it works._ _

__“You’re no longer Sylar. No longer Gabriel Gray. That life is over. Sylar is dead.”_ _

__I speak into his mind telepathically trying to erase them both._ _

___You’re no longer Sylar. No longer Gabriel Gray. That life is over. ____ _

____Sylar shouts and his head lifts with the force of it._ _ _ _

____I let him go and step back, afraid that he would wake up._ _ _ _

____Angela steps back as well._ _ _ _

____“It’s not finished.” I tell them._ _ _ _

____“Finish it now, quickly before he wakes up.” Angela tells me._ _ _ _

____“I can’t. He’s already semiconscious. I need him to either be asleep or completely awake.” I explain._ _ _ _

____“Damn it to hell!” Noah shouts._ _ _ _

____Sylar begins to gasp and convulse as if he were having a seizure._ _ _ _

____I stare down at him with concern._ _ _ _

____His body turns so that his back is towards us._ _ _ _

____After a long moment he gasps and I can’t help but jump._ _ _ _

____He turns to face us._ _ _ _

____His eyes squint up at the ceiling before looking at us._ _ _ _

____He sits up quickly and we back away._ _ _ _

____“What’s going on? Where am I? Who are you?” Sylar asks, fear in his voice._ _ _ _

____I stare at him before turning my head to look at Angel and Noah._ _ _ _

____They stare back at Sylar with the same confusion I’m experiencing._ _ _ _

____“What do you remember?” Noah asks him._ _ _ _

____Sylar looks down, his eyes clenching shut._ _ _ _

____“I was in my shop and a man came in saying he could help me. I fixed his watch and then h-he handed me a book.” He stammers._ _ _ _

____Noah’s face clears with comprehension._ _ _ _

____“What?” I ask him._ _ _ _

____“The day he met Dr. Chandra Suresh.” He says._ _ _ _

____I look back at Sylar._ _ _ _

____“How is it possible?” Angela asks._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t finish erasing his memories. It is possible that the memories he had as Sylar are gone.” I tell them._ _ _ _

____“So what? He doesn’t have powers anymore?” Noah asks._ _ _ _

____“Most likely.” I say._ _ _ _

____Sylar stands, a frown marring his face._ _ _ _

____“What are you talking about? What memories and whose Sylar?”_ _ _ _

____“Only one way to find out.” Noah says pulling out his gun and pointing it at Sylar._ _ _ _

____Sylar scrambles back, away from Noah._ _ _ _

____“Are you crazy!” I tell him._ _ _ _

____“Noah, put the gun down.” Angela tells him._ _ _ _

____“We know Sylar is very good at lying. How can we be sure that he doesn’t remember anything?”_ _ _ _

____“What are you talking about?” Sylar yells at Noah._ _ _ _

____I take a deep breath before stepping in front of Noah._ _ _ _

____He lowers the gun._ _ _ _

____“We have to get here out of here before the others return.” I tell him._ _ _ _

____“And where do you suggest that I put him?” He asks me._ _ _ _

____“Somewhere where he won’t be found. At least until we can verify that what he’s saying is the truth.”_ _ _ _

____“Matt is right Noah. We have to get him out of here before Claire and Peter return. We have to hide Nathan’s body as well.” Angela tells him._ _ _ _

____Noah lifts his face and looks around the room._ _ _ _

____“God damn it!”_ _ _ _

____I turn and look around._ _ _ _

____I close my eyes._ _ _ _

____He was gone._ _ _ _

____Sylar was gone._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Your touch magnetizing ___

Gabriel Gray

Washington D.C.

I run as far away from the building as I can.

Everything is a bit blurry without my glasses but I make do.

Now I had to find a way to get back home.

Well, first I had to figure out where I was and then I had to get myself back home.

I lean against the wall catching my breath.

After a moment, I make my way to the gas station across the street.

I go into the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

What the hell had happened to me?

I try to fix my hair, parting it to one side.

It was a bit longer than I usually kept it not to mention the scruff I had on my face.

I touch it with distaste.

Maybe the people who had me in that room had kept me prisoner for whatever reason.

I sigh at my reflection.

I wash my face and my hands.

I check my pockets and luckily I find a wallet.

There’s not much cash but it might be enough to get me back home.

I look at the ID.

Nathan Petrelli.

I remove the cash and then wrap the wallet in paper towels before burying it in the trash.

I make my way out of the bathroom and go in search for a newspaper.

The Washington Post.

Fucking hell.

What was I doing in Washington D.C.?

No matter, I had to get home.

I buy a map and then I make my way out of the store and watch the people coming and going.

It’s too risky for me to steal a car out like this in the open.

I knew I couldn’t get a bus ticket; the people who took me might stop me before I got home.

They might stop me before I even left D.C.

I needed a car.

I walk around towards the back of the station.

I see three cars parked there, probably the employee’s cars.

I look up at the building and notice that there are no security camera’s back here.

Lucky me.

I walk quickly to the neared car and try the door handle.

Locked.

I search under the car and find the spare key.

I unlock the car and get in.

I drive out of the lot as fast as I can without drawing too much attention.

I feel a twinge of guilt before swallowing it down.

I needed to get to New York and there was no other way.

I force myself to drive without stopping.

I couldn’t risk being caught.

I didn’t know who the people were; the ones who had me.

I had no idea what I was dealing with here.

Maybe they had been after the man that talked to me at the shop that day.

I don’t know.

All I knew is that they had kidnapped me and at least one of them had been willing to kill me.

I couldn’t let them catch me again.

**************

Sylar 

Washington D.C.

I open my eyes and I’m lying on my couch.

I look around with confusion.

I sit up.

Yep.

I’m in the apartment I had gotten in D.C. while I worked with Danko.

How the hell had I gotten here?

The last thing I remembered was Peter stabbing me with an injection.

I stand up and look around.

Everything is the same way as I had left it.

What the hell was going on?

I look down at the snow globe on the coffee table.

I had to get out of here before Peter and the other’s decided to come back.

I’m sure they had already discovered Nathan’s dead body.

I pack my clothes and other important items into a duffel bag.

I had to leave D.C.

Maybe New York wasn’t safe either, but I could hide out there for a while.

I make sure I have everything important before grabbing my keys and making my way out of the place.

I bump into a woman as I come out of the apartment building.

I change my appearance as I get into the cab.

“Where to?”

“Airport please.”

“Sure thing miss.”

I smile as I look out the window.

I don’t know why Peter had let me go, or how I ended up at my apartment.

But I wasn’t going to stick around to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Feels like I am floating_
> 
> _Leaves my body glowing ___

Gabriel POV

I park the stolen car in a shopping mall parking lot in New Jersey before taking a cab ride home.

I take the fire escape up to the apartment.

I jiggle open the window and step inside.

It’s dark out now so I turn on the lamps.

Things seem dusty, which means that I was gone for a while.

I walk around touching my things.

I open the desk drawer where I keep my spare glasses.

Much better.

I’m finally home.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

I stop my body freezing at the sound of the voice behind me.

I can hear footsteps come up.

“I have to give it to them, you look identical. But then I have recently met someone with your ability.”

He comes around until we’re standing face to face.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

“What are you doing here Peter?”

“Who?”

He smirks with a small laugh.

“Come on, I know it’s you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say backing away from the familiar face.

I swallow.

He laughs again and it sends shivers down my spine.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I’m me. Who are you?”

“Gabriel Gray.”

“Right.”

He walks around me and I resist the urge to run away.

“Who sent you Gabriel Gray?”

“No one. This is where I live.”

He looks at me, his eyes sharp.

“Funny because this is where I live.”

“That’s not possible. I fix watches, my shop is just downstairs.”

He smirks.

“You can drop the act now.”

“I’m not acting.”

“Fine. Let’s see who you really are then.”

He places a hand on my shoulder and I look down at the identical hand holding me in place.

I look back at his face.

He frowns at me before stepping away.

“How can it be?” He whispers.

He steps closer, his arms touching my shoulders and my clothes.

I push him away.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing here. But please leave before I call the police.”

“Oh I seriously doubt that you will want to do that Gabriel.”

“Why not? Are the people who kidnapped me with the police?”

He frowns.

“No, they’re not the police but they will find you.”

I shudder and sit down on the couch.

“Who are you?” I ask him.

“I’m you.”

I glare at him.

“I call myself Sylar.”

I snort.

“It seemed fitting.” He shrugs with a small smile.

“Do you know what happened to me?”

“Someone tried to erase our memories.”

“How?”

“Using their powers.”

“Powers?”

He was making less and less sense.

“People with supernatural abilities exist Gabriel and we are a part of them.”

“I have supernatural abilities?”

“You have always been able to understand how things work.”

“Yes.”

“I just took it to the next level.”

“And what level would that be?”

“People.” He says raising an eyebrow.

I stare at him.

The sick realization hits me like a bucket of ice water.

“You-”

“Take peoples abilities, absorb them and make them my own.”

I pass a shaky hand over my mouth.

“You kill people.” I whisper.

“I don’t have to anymore although there is a satisfaction to doing it.”

“Satisfaction!”

I stand up and pace around the back of the couch.

“Up until yesterday we were one person, now it seems we are two. I seem to remember everything I have done and you don’t seem to remember it at all.”

I touch a hand to my forehead and close my eyes.

His hand on my arm startles me and I push him away.

I back away from him.

His eyes darken as they stare at me and his face becomes closed off.

“Does mom know about this?”

“Since when do you care? Besides, she’s not out mom.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We are adopted. Our real father sold us to his brother.”

My mouth is so dry.

“It’s not true.”

“You don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t.”

“Suit yourself.” He shrugs.

I look at him.

His face is exactly the same as mine, the same little scars, the same eyes and eyebrows. The same mouth and nose.

He stares back at me.

He didn’t wear glasses and he seemed to like having an unshaven face.

His dark thick hair was combed back away from his face.

He slowly makes his way towards me.

His hand reaches out to touch my arm.

“I’m real Gabriel, just like you.” 

“Not like me. You’re a murderer.”

His hand tightens on my arm and I wince.

“We were murderers.”

“It’s not true, I would never kill anyone!”

“You started this whole thing! You were the one that killed our first victim; you were the one that gave me a name, an identity.”

“Shut up, it’s not true.”

“It is. You and I are the same.” He leans in, a dark glint in his eyes. “We have no one else but each other.”

“We have mom, at least I do.”

“Not anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s dead.”

I put a hand on my stomach.

“Did you kill her?”

“We killed her.”

I hold on to the back of the couch and try to breathe without throwing up.

Tears sting my eyes.

“She wasn’t out real mother anyways.”

“What does it matter! She loved and cared for me, she was the only woman who ever loved me.”

“And now you have me.” He says matter of factly.

I turn with a yell and punch him.

He reels back, blood coming out of his split lip.

I watch in amazement as the cut heals before my eyes.

I blink.

“How?”

“I told you, I have powers now.”

“Amazing.”

He smiles.

“We are no longer just watch makers any more Gabriel, we are special.”

I slowly and carefully lift my hand.

I touch his prickly cheek.

He leans his face into it, his eyes falling shut.

“How can you stand it?”

His eyes open, his look questioning.

“The beard.” I clarify.

He laughs.

“I think it suits me better.”

“Why?”

He shrugs.

“I’m a villain Gabriel, I kill people. I have to look the part.”

I look down at his dark clothes.

“I think you fit your role very well.”

His eyes crinkle with his smile.

“You should go and rest.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be there in a while.”

“How can I trust you won’t kill me?”

“What for? I’m the one with the powers.”

“I’m the one with the brains.” I snap.

He smiles.

“Get some sleep Gabriel.”

I nod and turn away.

“Gabriel.”

I look back at him.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

I nod at him.

He turns away.

I make my way to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They say, be afraid_
> 
> _You’re not like the others_
> 
> _Futuristic lover ___

Sylar POV

I watch Gabriel shave with the straight razor, the hot water fogging up the mirror.

He leans in closer to the mirror to try and get a better look at himself.

I walk up behind him and slowly take the blade out of his hand.

I turn his face towards the left and slowly shave up his neck with sure movements.

He tenses against me but at least he doesn’t move away.

I finish shaving the right side of his face and he turns his head towards the right.

I smile at his reflection.

I carefully hold his chin in my hand as I shave his neck and up his cheek.

His eyes track my hand, once in while glancing at me.

I touch his face with my fingers for any signs of missed spots but I seemed to have shaved him evenly.

He bends to rinse his face, his ass bumping into my crotch and I reach out to hold his hips.

He lifts his head to stare back at me and I hold out the towel.

He pats his face dry before reaching out to grab the aftershave.

I grab the bottle before him, our fingers brushing together.

I turn him around so that we’re standing face to face.

“I can do this myself, thank you.” He says.

“Don’t worry about it.”

I rub the aftershave in my hands before reaching out to smooth it over his face.

His soft clean shaven skin feels nice in my hands.

He pushes my hands away after a moment before leaving the bathroom.

I follow him to the room.

He opens the closet door and picks out his little nerdy professor outfit.

I watch him get dressed.

He keeps throwing me these questioning glances and I know he’s uncomfortable.

“What are you doing?” He asks me.

“Watching you get dressed.”

“Why?”

I shrug and cross my arms over my chest.

“Because I feel like it.”

He rolls his eyes and smooths down his clothes before straightening his hair again.

He puts on his glasses and brushes past me on his way to the kitchen.

I follow behind.

I don’t know why I was following him around but I just felt like I had to be close to him.

It didn’t feel right if I wasn’t right next to him.

He opens the refrigerator door and sighs.

I didn’t get to the store yesterday when I arrived.

It didn’t seem to matter if I had food or not. I could always just go and get some.

I hadn’t been expecting company though.

“Go put on your shoes; I know a dinner that has good waffles.” I tell him.

He turns to look at me.

“Don’t you think it’s dangerous for us to be seen right now?”

“Maybe but I don’t care. They’re going to come looking for me eventually and I don’t feel like starving.”

“Why can’t you go and get the food then? We don’t both have to go.”

For some reason that makes me angry.

“I said put on your shoes.”

He crosses his arms.

I sigh and walk over to him.

It seemed that my powers of persuasion didn’t work on him.

“Gabriel.” I say putting my hands on his arms. “I will protect you, they won’t hurt you again.”

“You can’t promise me that.”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t. You can’t be with me all the time and you can’t assure me that I won’t be captured again. Like you said last night, you’re the one with the powers.”

“Maybe we need to get you some powers again.”

“I’m not going to kill anyone.”

“Fine. What are you going to do then? Just hide out here until they decide to come looking for us?”

“No. I was going to go look at the clocks down stairs.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Get your shoes; we’re going to go have breakfast. I don’t care if I have to drag you the whole way there.”

“Ugh, fine. But you have to tell me everything alright? I don’t want to be caught with my pants down. If I am you then I have to know who those people are and why they want to kill you.”

“Alright. Just go, I need coffee.”

“Good coffee!” He shouts from the room.

“Yes, good coffee.”

“And waffles.”

“Just get out here.”

“Alright, alright.”

He walks back out and I lead him out the door.

“Please don’t make a scene in public. I’m not above knocking you out.”

“You’re a bastard.”

I smirk and look at him.

“We both are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Different DNA_
> 
> _They don’t understand you ___

Gabriel POV

I wrap my shaky hands around the coffee cup.

Sylar’s sharp eyes frown at me.

So many people, so many lives that I had taken just to make myself feel special.

To feel like I mattered.

My mom’s words keep repeating themselves over and over in my head: You can be anything you want. You can even be president.

I don’t blame Sylar for what he became but I don’t condone what he did.

He sits there so dark and intimidating.

It’s hard to know that this is what I became; that this is what I had been just a few hours ago.

How did I allow myself to become this monster?

Now I knew why those people wanted me dead.

I deserved to pay with my life for what I had done.

And even then it wouldn’t be enough to repay my sins.

I stare at my cold plate of untouched waffles.

I take a gulp of coffee and let the burn of it ground me.

He could still be saved.

He didn’t need to take any more powers.

From what I understood, he was the one with more power.

He couldn’t be killed.

“Gabriel.” He says.

I refuse to look at him.

I don’t want him to get upset.

His hand grabs one of mine.

I stare down at his fingers, at the hand that ended so many lives including our mother’s.

I get up from the booth and barely make it to the toilet before I throw up the coffee that I drank.

I hear him come in and I know it’s him because I can feel his presence in the back of my head.

“Get up.” He says.

I take huge gulps of air and can’t stop the sobs from leaving me.

He grabs my arm and drags me up off the floor.

I shove him away.

I lean over the sink and try to calm my racing heart.

He thrusts a wet paper towel at me.

I grab it and wipe my mouth.

I straighten up and reach for a paper towel to blow my nose.

I remove my glasses and clean them.

The tears keep coming.

He stands close to me.

“You’re stronger than this, stop being such a little bitch. It’s pathetic.”

“Fuck you. You just confessed your murdering rampage and you expect me to sit there and pretend it doesn’t affect me? You killed our mother!”

“Keep it down.” He says his voice rumbling out of his chest.

“Who are you? I don’t even know you.”

I brush past him, intending to go back out but I find myself pinned up against the door.

He leans against my back, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

“Let me go.”

“I think you’re forgetting one very important thing. You need me just like I need you. We’re connected and we always will be until you die or we merge together again. We are one person Gabriel, even if you don’t like it. You are me and I am you, try to remember that.”

He steps back, his hand fixing my hair.

I push myself away from the door.

“We’re not one person anymore Sylar. You’re you and I’m me.”

I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to the table to leave some money for the food.

When I step outside, he’s waiting for me.

We walk back to the apartment in silence.

He goes on up to the apartment and I sit in the shop, in the dark.

I remove my glasses and let my head fall over my folded arms.

Listening to the clocks calms my nerves.

I take a deep breath.

Even since I was a kid, I would sit down here and watch my dad fix watches.

It wasn’t what I wanted to do but it was what I knew how to do so well.

I didn’t know how to be a normal kid but I knew clocks.

I listened to them and they were the friends I knew.

They were the ones I could relate to.

No two clocks were ever the same, there were differences, sometimes microscopic but they were there.

And I knew them all so well, I could fix them all.

But I couldn’t fix myself.

Apparently I got too good at fixing things that I forgot that watches and human brains weren’t the same.

Watches could be modified to accept new parts, to become new pieces again.

Old parts in new body’s, or new bodies fixed with old parts.

But a human brain couldn’t be expanded to accommodate hundreds of parts.

Abilities were something you either had or you didn’t.

I had my ability but I had wanted too much more, I wanted it all.

What that doctor made it all out to be.

I let myself hope and I was disappointed, and I had made him pay for that with his life.

I had fooled myself into thinking that I was only fixing those that were broken.

But they weren’t broken, they were just scared.

Just like I was now.

That man upstairs was broken.

He had too many spare parts; some he didn’t know what to do with.

He was alone and scared.

There were so many against the one.

I didn’t know what I was going to do but I owed it to myself to try and fix the damage I had caused, that I had created for myself.

Hands land on my shoulders and I can feel the warmth of his body.

I sit up.

His hand moves towards my neck and I grab his wrist.

The hand tightens suddenly and I gasp for air.

There is a sudden sting on my arm and everything becomes fuzzy.

I feel myself falling backwards and everything turns black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re from a whole ‘nother world_
> 
> _A different dimension ___

Noah POV

We manage to get Gabriel into the van without alerting Sylar of our presence.

But we needed to move fast.

We drive out to Coyote Sands where everyone else was waiting for us.

If we could lure Sylar out there, we might kill him once and for all.

I stare down at Gabriel’s unconscious body.

I had to convince the others to kill this one after we killed Sylar.

We couldn’t risk him becoming a psychotic killer again.

Once we arrive, Matt helps me unload the body.

Matt looks down at Gabriel, his gaze guilty.

We carry him to the clearing where the other stood.

Angela looks down at the unconscious young man.

I know she feels guilty as well.

“This is the other one?” Mohinder asks.

“Yes.” I say.

“It’s actually true; you somehow managed to separate Sylar from Gabriel Gray.” He says to Matt.

“Yes but it was an accident.”

“We have to kill him.” Claire says.

“I agree.” Peter says.

“I know that we do, but we need him alive to lure Sylar in.” Angela tells them.

“Do you think he will?” Claire asks.

“He might, we just have to wait.” I tell them.

“And then what?” Ando asks.

“Then we kill him.” Hiro tells his friend.

I can see that he’s having a hard time with that idea, no matter how brave he pretends to be.

He stares down at Gabriel, and I know he’s remembering the night he watched Sylar kill his mother and did nothing about it no matter how hard Ando asked him to.

“This one isn’t a killer.” Matt tells us. “We can’t decide to kill him because of what might happen.” 

“We can’t take that risk.” I say.

“Noah is right; we can’t allow Gabriel to turn into Sylar again.” Angela says.

I know Peter is starting to have second thoughts, I can see the way his emotions show on his face.

Gabriel starts to come to.

He was coming around faster than I thought.

He might still possess some of the power.

“What do we do?” Hiro asks.

“We have to make him believe Sylar brought him here. Peter.” Angela says.

Peter stares at her before changing into Sylar.

The rest of us move away and hide far away to not be seen but close enough to hear and come to help in case Peter needed it.

Gabriel sits up and moves away from Peter.

“It’s okay, it’s just me.”

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry but it had to be done. I can’t have you ruining my plans.”

A bit over the top, I just hoped that Gabriel bought it.

Gabriel stands.

“Liar.”

“I’m sorry Gabriel. But you’ll just get in the way.”

“You’re the other one. Peter.” Gabriel says backing away.

I look at Angela.

This wasn’t going the way we had hoped.

“I’m Sylar.”

“No, you’re not.”

“How do you know? You’re useless, you don’t have any powers.”

“There can’t be three of us.” A voice says from the dark.

I close my eyes.

Sylar.

*****************

Gabriel POV

I move away from Peter.

He stares at me and his eyes are too full of emotion for him to even think for a second that I would buy his little lie.

I still feel a bit shaky from whatever they gave me.

Sylar walks closer.

“I know you’re there and I hate to break this to you but you aren’t strong enough to kill me. If you could kill me, which you can’t.” Sylar says.

Other people come forward out of the dark.

Three of them are the ones that were in the room when I woke up in D.C.

Peter changes back to himself.

Sylar grabs my arm and shields me with his body.

I stare at his back.

I don’t know what was going to happen or even if the both of us were going to make it out alive.

I just hoped that Sylar was as powerful as he claimed to be.

I rest the palm of my hand against his back.

He moves closer to me.

I close my eyes and pray that no one dies tonight.

“Step aside Sylar, you know we can’t let him live. Not is he’s going to turn right back into you.” Peter says.

Sylar laughs.

“What makes you think I’m going to let you touch him?”

“You might not have a choice.” The one with the glasses says.

“What are you going to do?”

“Kill you.” A young girl with blond hair says.

“I’m hurt Claire.” Sylar says faking emotion.

“Not yet.” She says.

“We might not be able to kill you but we can stop you long enough to kill him.” Peter says.

“Go ahead and try.” Sylar says, anger clear in his voice.

A young Chinese man with glasses clenches his eyes shut.

I watch as he becomes agitated and then blood starts to trickle out of his nose.

“Hiro!” The other Chinese man exclaims.

Hiro sways on his feet before falling unconscious to the ground.

An Indian man moves to help.

Sylar laughs.

“I hope you have a Plan B.” He teases.

I clutch at his arm.

He turns his head to look at me.

I open my mouth to tell him that we should escape now that they’re distracted when he makes a surprised noise, his eyes widening.

He falls to his knees and I clutch at his shoulders.

“Sylar?” I ask.

He falls face first against me.

I fall to my knees as I push his torso back.

Arms grab me and pull me away.

I watch Sylar fall onto the floor.

I gasp as I see a knife sticking out the back of his skull.

“No! Sylar!” I yell fighting my captors.

I lose my glasses as I struggle.

“Let me go you bastards, stop this!”

I can’t take my eyes off of Sylar.

I can feel tears streaming down my face.

I think I’m going to be sick.

Suddenly, Sylar is pushing himself up off the floor.

Everyone stops to stare at him.

I hold my breath.

He stands up and reaches back to yank out the knife.

I wince as I hear it release from his skull.

He stares at the bloody knife.

“That hurt.” He tells my captors.

I get free and rush towards him.

“Catch him!” Someone yells.

Sylar pulls me close.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He tells me.

I nod.

He holds out his hand and everyone flies through the air.

He takes my hand and we run into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You open my eyes_
> 
> _And I’m ready to go_
> 
> _Lead me into the light ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead, beware!

Sylar POV

I look around the abandoned car garage.

There’s an office and a bathroom.

I find a couch in the employees lounge which I guess will have to do for now.

We can’t go back to the apartment, not yet.

So while I can come up with something better, we’re going to have to hide out here.

I walk back where I left Gabriel.

He’s squinting at the rusted car.

“Come on.” I say grabbing his arm.

He follows willingly.

“You didn’t happen to grab my glasses did you?” He asks.

I reach into my coat pocket and pull out his glasses.

I place them on his face and he smiles.

“Thank you.”

I nod.

He walks into the lounge area with trepidation.

He peers at the couch before moving into the bathroom.

I sit on the couch and rub at the back of my head.

My hand comes away bloody.

Gabriel comes back with a first aid kit.

He sits down next to me and opens the kit.

He pulls out some gauze and a bottle of alcohol.

“I’m fine, it’s already healed.” I tell him.

He ignores me and wets the gauze with alcohol.

I roll my eyes and bite back my annoyance.

He turns towards me.

“Turn around.” He says.

I turn so that I’m facing away from him.

I feel the coolness of the alcohol on my scalp as he cleans the blood away.

“I thought you were dead.” He says quietly.

I turn back to look at him.

“I can’t die.”

“But they can still hurt you.”

I take the gauze from his hand and wipe my own.

“Yes.”

He stands and goes back into the bathroom.

I watch the doorway, waiting for him to come back.

I frown when he doesn’t come back immediately.

I move into the bathroom.

He’s crouched down against the wall.

“Gabriel?”

His shoulders shake.

I move towards him.

He stands and moves away.

He removes his glasses and wipes his eyes.

“Sorry.” He says the breath hitching in his throat.

I swallow.

I touch his shoulder.

He turns away.

I turn him until we’re standing face to face.

I cup his face in my hands, his smooth skin rubbing against my palms.

“Gabriel.” I say.

His eyes focus on me.

I lean forward and I crush our lips together.

He makes a surprised noise.

His hands clench against my shoulders.

I back him against the sink.

He pants into my mouth and I bite his bottom lip.

I kiss him again and this time he responds.

I know he’d never had sex with anyone before and I wanted to make him feel good.

I back away far enough to pull his vest off of him.

He lifts his arms as I whip it off.

He pushes my coat off of me.

I let it fall on the floor.

I grab his ass and lift him onto the sink.

He gasps, his knees falling against my hips and I move forward.

I grab the back of his neck and pull him into another kiss.

I suck his tongue into my mouth and he moans.

I tighten my hand around the back of his neck momentarily before moving my hands lower to unbutton his shirt.

I work it out of his pants and with a flick of my wrist, his shirt falls open.

I pull it off of him and I look down to see that he’s wearing a wife beater underneath.

I click my tongue.

I had forgotten how much clothes I used to layer on.

He laughs silently and I look at him.

He presses a hand against his mouth.

“What are you laughing about?” I ask pulling off his undershirt.

“The look on your face.” He smiles.

“You wear too many clothes.” I say shaking my head.

I kiss his bare shoulder and his hands unbutton my shirt.

He pushes it down my arms and onto the floor.

I remove my shoes and pull his off of him.

I reach down to pull off my socks and he removes his.

He falls back against the mirror then yelps and sits forward almost falling off the sink.

I hold him in place.

I laugh.

“Shut up.” He pouts.

I kiss him.

I move my hand up his thigh and I cup his crotch.

He rocks against my hand.

I rub my hand over the bulge in his pants and he sighs into my mouth.

I unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

I lift him up enough to remove his pants and his underwear.

I set him back down on the sink and he hisses.

“Can we maybe move somewhere else? This thing is cold.” He shivers.

I pick him up, his legs winding around my waist and I carry him into the lounge.

I lay him on the couch and I lay over him.

He reaches up to pull me down into another kiss, his hands pulling me closer.

I let my hands move down his chest towards his hips.

I grab the back of his knees and move his legs up higher against my waist.

“Why am I the only one naked?” He asks.

I smile down at him before standing.

I unbuckle my belt and undo my pants.

I pull them off with my underwear.

He stares down at my crotch before I move over him again.

“This is kind of weird.” He says.

I lick his throat.

He bites his lip.

“Is it?” I ask.

“Hmm.”

“At least I know how you like to be touched.” 

I prove my point my sucking on his jaw.

He writhes against me.

I tease his nipples.

“There is that.” He gasps.

I reach down and take him in my hand.

“We don’t have any lubricant so I’m going to need you to come.” I say.

He opens his eyes to look at me.

His breathing speeds up as I jerk him off hard and fast.

I bend down to suck on his nipple.

He moans, his hand pulling on my hair.

With my other hand I reach down to cup his balls.

He moans louder.

“Come on Gabriel. The sooner you come, the sooner I can fuck you.” I whisper in his ear.

His muscles tense.

“Oh shit.” He gasps.

I run my fingers teasingly over his balls.

He moans, his hips lifting and thrusting into my hand.

I rub my thumb over the head of his cock.

He sucks in a breath.

I release him and he groans.

I take the head of his cock in my mouth and I suck.

He shouts, his hand tightening in my hair.

I roll his balls in my hand and I move my mouth down lower on his cock.

He rocks up into my mouth.

I move my mouth off of him and I lick the head before taking him in my mouth again.

I know he’s close to coming; I just need to push him over the edge.

I part his ass cheeks with my hands and I bend down lower.

I touch his clenched hole with my tongue.

He screams and I lift my head to watch him come.

He clenches his hands on my arms, his breath sobbing in his chest.

I run my fingers through his spilled seed before reaching down to tease his hole with my fingers.

He looks at me, his eyes dark and his lips moist and red.

I clench my jaw and work a finger into him.

He clenches his eyes close, a whimper leaving his mouth.

“Look at me.” I demand.

He opens his eyes again.

I slowly work him open, teasing him and getting him nice and hard for me again.

Once he’s ready enough as I can make him, I move into position between his thighs.

I touch his face.

“You’re mine Gabriel and once I’m through with you, you’ll never be able to forget it.”

His body shudders.

I smile down at him as I thrust into him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_
> 
> _Infect me with your love and_
> 
> _Fill me with your poison ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene cont.

Gabriel POV

The smile Sylar gives me makes him look completely insane and a thrill runs through me.

It hurts as Sylar pushes into me but I breathe through it.

I lift my legs higher up his hips and will myself to relax and open to him.

He begins to thrust into me.

I lift my hips in time with his thrusts and I moan as he touches that sweet spot inside of me.

He chuckles darkly in my ear.

I tighten my hands against his back and I feel myself getting closer to orgasm again.

“Hmm, yeah.” He says as I clench against him.

I lift my head and kiss him, our lips crashing together painfully but he seems to enjoy it.

He kisses me harder, his slight beard scratching against my chin.

I gasp into his mouth as he moves at a harder tempo.

“Come on Gabriel, I want to feel you come.”

I stare into his dark eyes.

“Don’t stop.” I whisper.

His lips slowly form into a smirk.

“If that’s what you want.”

He lifts up and reaches down to hold my hips.

Our bodies slap together, his nails scratching into my skin.

I can’t help the shout that works its way up and out of my throat.

I screw my eyes shut as the orgasm rips out of me.

“Oh fuck!” I shout.

Sylar keeps fucking me.

I reach out to hold on to his biceps and he looks down at me, his face sweaty and I watch a drop work its way down his throat.

I trace it with my fingertip.

He turns his head to suck my finger into his mouth.

“Come inside of me.” I tell him. “I want to feel you come in me.”

His lip curls in a snarl and I wince as his rhythm gets impossibly harder.

He throws his head back with a shout and I feel him spill in me.

I let my legs fall from around him.

He leans over me panting and I push his sweaty hair off his face.

He kisses the inside of my wrist before carefully moving out of me.

I groan and roll onto my side.

He falls in behind me and spoons me, his arm falling over my waist.

I lift my head and his other arm stretches under my head.

I lay my head back down against his bicep.

He kisses my neck before laying his head against mine.

He holds out his hand and his black coat comes flying out of the bathroom towards us.

He catches it and spreads it out over us.

“That’s a neat trick.”

He laughs quietly.

“Very useful.” He says.

I close my eyes.

When I wake up, Sylar is gone.

I roll onto my back and I groan when I feel the pain in my ass.

I sit up gingerly before removing the coat from me.

I see that he left my clothes on the arm rest and I stand up to get dressed.

I rub my arms and put on his coat.

I walk into the bathroom to pee and rinse out my mouth.

I wash my face and dry it off with a paper towel.

I move back out into the employee lounge.

Sylar is sitting there with two cups of coffee and some donuts.

I smile and walk over.

He hands me my coffee.

I take a sip.

“Thanks.”

“How do you feel?”

“Good.”

He nods.

We eat our breakfast in silence.

I get up to throw away my empty cup of coffee and when I turn around, Sylar is standing behind me.

He grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a kiss.

I rest my hands on his shoulders and let them glide down his back.

“I want you.” He mutters.

I suck his bottom lip into my mouth.

His hands reach down to cup my ass.

“I don’t know that I can. I’m still a bit sore from yesterday.” I murmur against his lips.

“Not a problem. You could just fuck me.”

A shudder goes through me and my cock fills.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re rough with me. I have regenerative powers. It’ll heal.” He murmurs nipping at my throat.

“I don’t want you to hurt.”

“You won’t.”

He pulls me back towards the couch.

His kiss becomes more urgent as we tear at each other’s clothes.

He lies down and pulls me on top of him.

I nip and suck on his neck, his back arching.

“Gabriel.” He says.

I trail my tongue down his chest as I unbutton his jeans.

“I want to make it good for you.” I say against his skin.

“It will be.”

His hands caress my head.

I slowly lower his fly.

He sucks in a breath as my hand brushes against the bulge in his jeans.

I move my lips down lower.

He pushes at my shoulders and I lift my head to look at him.

“Enough foreplay. Let’s fuck.”

He rolls onto his stomach and I lick down the line of his spine.

He moans.

I stop once I reach the dip above his ass.

“We don’t have any lubrication.” I say.

He turns his head to look at me.

“I think you’re leaking enough already to help you glide in.”

I take in a shuddering breath.

He smirks at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Take me, ta-ta-take me_
> 
> _Wanna be a victim_
> 
> _Ready for abduction ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More sex ahead. Yeah, I know. They can’t keep their hands (and other things) to themselves.

Sylar POV

 

He moves into me and I take a gulping breath.

His hands tighten on my hips and I try to relax my muscles.

He groans as he sinks fully into me.

He waits a moment before carefully pulling out and back in.

I shift against him.

“Oh god.” He whispers.

I can’t help the smile that tugs at my lips.

A small laugh escapes me.

He bends over me.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Fine. Just waiting on you.”

He nips my shoulder before lifting himself back up.

His thrusts become surer and firmer.

I gasp as pleasure rolls through me.

He moans above me.

I clench my eyes shut.

He stops, his gasping breath cooling my back.

He shifts and I feel his chest touch my back.

I open my eyes.

His hands cover my clenched fists and I relax my fingers.

He entwines our fingers together.

“You still with me?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He whispers against my ear.

A shudder runs through me as he begins to move into me.

I can’t help the moan that escapes me to his well-paced thrusts.

“Tell me if I’m doing this right.” He says.

“Just keep doing that.” I gasp out.

“Oh god, you feel so good.” He whispers.

I rest my sweaty forehead against the couch cushion.

I can feel my orgasm building.

“I’m close.” I moan.

“Good. I want to feel you come.”

I clench my eyes shut as the orgasm hits me.

He moans as I clench around him.

I feel him come inside of me and it makes my orgasm last longer.

The tension leaves my body and I melt into the couch as he gasps above me.

He rests his forehead against my back, his breath tickling my lower back.

He pulls out of me and I bite my lip to hold in a groan.

He lies over me for a moment, his lips kissing my shoulder before moving away.

I turn on my side to look at him.

He walks back out from the bathroom in his underwear.

He comes over to me and wipes my stomach with a wet paper towel.

“I don’t think that’s going to do much, the couch cushion is stained.” I say.

He smiles.

“Guess we’ll just have to turn it over.”

I grab the back of his neck and pull him down into a kiss.

He stares at me wide eyes when I finally release him.

He takes a shuddering breath.

“I guess I was good.”

I laugh.

“You were alright.”

He pinches my side.

“I think I might have been more than alright.”

I smile.

“I don’t know, I might need a repeat performance later.” I smirk.

“Give us mere mortals a time to recover will you?” 

He pulls me up into a sitting position and I watch him flip the wet cushion.

I let myself fall on my back as soon as he has fixed the problem.

I stretch out on the couch.

He stares down at me, his hands on his hips and a small smile on his lips.

I take his hand and pull him over me.

He comes willingly.

I touch his face.

“I’m going to need to shave soon. I’m starting to look like you.” He says.

I laugh.

He bends his head to kiss my throat.

I let my arms fold over his shoulders.

I glide my fingertips down his back.

He lifts his head to look at me.

“Are you trying to start something again?”

I shrug.

“It’s not gonna happen.”

I smirk.

“You wanna bet?”

“Not really.”

I smile and he smiles back at me.

I kiss him lightly.

He turns my kiss into something deeper and better.

I sigh into the kiss.

His hands smooth down over my hair and my face.

I tilt my head and he deepens the kiss.

I suck his tongue into my mouth.

One of his hands smooth’s down my flank.

When he finally breaks the kiss, we’re both breathing hard.

His dark eyes stare down at me, his face serious.

“So much for not starting something.”

A small laugh escapes me.

“I thought you said it wasn’t going to happen?” I shift my thigh over his growing hardness.

“It seems it did happen.”

He reaches down and takes us both in his hand.

I groan as his cock rubs against mine.

It’s hard and fast but still completely satisfying.

“Another clean up.” He smiles kissing my chin.

“Don’t worry. I got this one.”

I lift my hand and a roll of toilet paper flies at me.

I catch it and clean us up.

He laughs.

“I still can’t get used to seeing you do that.”

“It has its perks.” I smirk.

He kisses behind my ear.

I throw the used paper on the floor and set the roll on the floor next to the sofa.

He pulls my coat over us.

“I say we take a power nap and then get lunch.” He says.

“I have to agree.”

“Good.”

*******************

I blink my eyes open.

Gabriel’s breath is steady behind me, his arm a heavy weight over me.

I lie there for a moment enjoying the feeling.

Finally someone who understood me.

Someone who loved me for everything that I am, the good and the bad.

I smile.

I carefully lift his arm and slide out from next to him.

He frowns but doesn’t wake up.

I shuffle into the bathroom to take a leak.

Afterwards, I stare at myself in the mirror.

My smiling face greets me.

I nod and move back into the lounge area to get dressed.

Gabriel has rolled onto his back, one arm throw over his head.

I smile at him.

Once I’m dressed I make my way out of the garage.

I shift before walking out.

I make my way to the nearest café.

I buy us some sandwiches and some sodas.

I really needed to find us a better place to live.

We couldn’t stay at the garage indefinitely, it lacked certain amenities.

And sleeping on that small couch wasn’t going to do either of us any favors.

I sigh and walk back to the garage.

We might be able to go back to the apartment; I just had to make sure Gabriel would be safe there.

I did promise to take care of him.

I shake my head.

If only he had powers, then he could defend himself.

Maybe they were dormant in him like they had been in me before.

I guess we’d have to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Boy, you’re an alien_
> 
> _Your touch so foreign_
> 
> _It’s supernatural_
> 
> _Extraterrestrial ___

Gabriel POV

I open my eyes and Sylar waves a sandwich in my face.

I sit up and take it from him.

I shift on the couch to make room for him to sit down.

“I hope your power nap was as refreshing for you as it was for me.”

I smile.

“It was.”

“Good.”

I look at him.

He smiles before looking down at his sandwich.

I unwrap mine and take a bite.

“So I think we can go back to the apartment now.”

“You think it’s safe?”

I watch him swallow.

He shrugs before turning his head to look at me.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“How can you say that?”

“Maybe your powers are dormant; we need to see if you still have them.”

“How?”

He nods at my clothes.

“Make them come to you.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“You won’t know unless you try Gabriel, now concentrate and make it come to you.”

I put down my sandwich and look at my vest.

I hold out my hand the way I saw him do it.

I roll my eyes, feeling stupid.

“This isn’t going to work.” I say lowering my hand.

“You’re not even trying.” He snaps.

“Fine.”

I hold out my hand and try to imagine the vest coming towards me.

I can see Sylar staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

“Concentrate on it. Make it come to you.”

I take a breath and relax my shoulders.

I try to call the vest to me.

I squint my eyes and I can feel a headache coming on.

I lower my hand.

He sighs angrily.

“What do you want me to do? I’m not like you Sylar.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I don’t have any abilities.”

“Yes you do.”

“Knowing how to fix watches isn’t an ability.”

I take an angry bite out of my sandwich.

“Stand up.”

I look at him.

He grabs my arm and pulls me up.

He positions me so that I’m standing in front of my clothes.

He stands behind me and positions my arm out in front of me.

“You can do this Gabriel. You have to still have the powers in there somewhere.”

“I thought you kept the powers.”

“I might be wrong. We don’t know exactly what Matt did. It’s possible your powers are dormant because you think you’re just Gabriel Gray.”

His hand wraps around my wrist.

“Try again.”

I turn my head to look at him.

He nods.

I look back at my clothes.

“I hope you understand how stupid I feel right now.” I say.

He laughs.

“Think about this then. The faster you bring your clothes over here, the faster you’ll get dressed.”

I sigh.

I concentrate.

I imagine the power moving through me and shooting out of my hand towards my clothes.

I flick my wrist and my clothes fly up and hit me in the face.

I catch them and gape down at my pants.

Sylar laughs, his arms closing around me.

“See! I knew you still had them.”

“Are you sure you didn’t do it?”

He kisses me soundly.

“Nope. It was all you.”

He moves away.

“I can’t believe it.”

I stare down at my clothes.

“Try it again.”

I look at my glasses lying against the arm rest on the couch.

I hold out my hand and this time it’s easier to force the power out of myself.

My glasses move towards me and I catch them.

I turn to look at Sylar.

He smiles.

“Now we can go home.”

**************

I practice calling things to me for the rest of the day.

Sylar smiles at me from the couch.

“This is amazing.”

“Looks like you’ve got a hang of it.”

“I can’t believe how easy it comes to me now.”

“Good. Now we need to practice with people.”

I look at him.

“What?”

“Well, they will come back eventually. Hopefully by then you’ll have control of all the powers we’ve acquired.”

“But I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“You have to be able to defend yourself. Or did you forget what they did the last time they caught you?”

I look down at my hands.

I hold them a bit apart from each other, my palms facing each other.

Blue electricity passes between them and I jump.

“Holy shit.”

Sylar chuckles.

I try it again.

The light passes through and I stare at it.

“This ability I took from a willing participant.” He says standing in front of me.

“What do you mean?”

“She let me help her and I gained the ability without having to kill her.”

“Did you still kill her?”

He stares at me.

“Things became complicated.”

“Right.”

His hands close over my arms.

“I haven’t killed anyone since you’ve been here. You can help me control the hunger.”

“And you can help me learn to defend myself.”

“And gain back your abilities.”

I smile at him.

“As long as neither of us gets hurt.”

“Nothing can hurt us.”

*****************

I watch Sylar sleep.

It was foolish to believe that we were invincible.

But if we couldn’t die, then I guess it was easy to think that we couldn’t hurt either.

I sigh.

Sylar shifts next to me.

He was right.

The others would come again, trying to get rid of us.

I knew why they worried.

One Sylar might have been terrifying enough. Good thing I didn’t have the urge to kill like he did.

I reach out and caress his arm.

He rolls towards me.

Maybe we could be a good influence on each other.

We could make the others understand that the killings were over, that we were better now.

That we didn’t have to be at war with each other.

I close my eyes.

I just hoped that no one would have to get hurt to make them understand.

Sylar wasn’t a killer anymore and I had never been one.

At least not this time around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re so supersonic_
> 
> _Wanna feel your powers_
> 
> _Stun me with your lasers_
> 
> _Your kiss is cosmic_
> 
> _Every move is magic ___

Sylar POV

“I’m going to come at you and you’re going to push me away. You can’t let me get within touching distance.”

“Okay.” He nods.

I run towards him.

He holds out his hand.

I tackle him to the ground.

He groans.

I lift up so that I can look down at him.

“Are you okay? Gabriel?”

“Fine. I just banged my elbow.”

He sits up.

I sigh.

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

I stand up and hold out a hand to help him.

He takes it.

We stand in front of each other.

He stares back at me.

“You need to concentrate.”

“I am.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m trying!”

“Well it’s not good enough.”

I move away and pace in the kitchen.

He stands at the doorway.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly.

I look at him.

He stands there with a dejected look on his face.

I move forward and crush our lips together.

He makes a surprised noise.

I grab his arms and push him back.

He stares at me, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

“You can do this Gabriel. I know you still have the powers in there somewhere. You proved that yesterday.”

“But what if they’re not as powerful like yours? Maybe it’s all just wishful thinking.”

“Stop it! You have the same powers I do and you will learn to use them again.”

He looks at me.

“Sylar. I don’t know if-”

“If what?”

“I just…I don’t want to be a killer. I don’t want to use the powers and then get the urge to kill.”

“Like me.”

“Yes.” He whispers.

“You don’t have to kill anyone. I’ll do that for you.”

“Sylar.” His hands touch my chest.

I hold them in place with my own.

“You don’t have to be a killer. I know you’re a good guy. You just lost your way.”

I smile ruefully.

I shake my head.

“No. The good guy has always been you.”

His eyes become sad.

I caress his cheek.

“Don’t say that.”

I let him go and back away.

“Come on. Let’s try again.”

“Sylar.”

I brush past him.

His fingers lightly caress my wrist.

I look at him.

“It’s not true you know. You are a good guy.”

I smile and kiss him.

“At least I have you to believe in me.” I say.

He smiles back.

“I do believe in you Sylar.”

“And I believe that you can do this. So come on.”

He sighs but follows me back out into the living room.

“Remember. Concentrate. Don’t let me get close enough to touch you.”

He nods and gets into position.

I rush at him.

He holds out his hand and my back hits the wall.

I groan as I fall to the floor.

“I did it! Sylar? Sylar are you okay?”

I laugh and stand up.

“I’m fine. See, I told you you could do it.”

He twines his arm around my neck and kisses me.

I fist the back of his shirt and pull him closer.

He pushes me away after a moment.

He’s panting but he’s smiling.

“Are you going to kiss me like that every time I throw you into a wall?”

“As long as you do it using your powers.”

He laughs.

“Come on, try again.”

We move back to position.

This time I hold out my hand and try to pull him towards me.

His feet slide a few inches on the floor towards me but he holds me off.

“You’re cheating.” He complains a hard look of concentration on his face.

“Nope. Just helping you get better.” I smirk.

He flicks his wrist and I’m pinned to the wall.

He walks closer.

I manage to free a hand and I push him away.

He falls onto the floor.

He raises his hand and I feel it close around my throat.

I laugh.

He releases me and I fall back onto the floor on my feet.

I hold out my hand and pull him towards me.

He comes willingly.

“I thought you said you weren’t a killer?”

“I’m not.”

“Really? The choke hold is pretty standard for any killer.” I smirk.

He smiles.

“Maybe I just wanted to see if you liked it.”

I pull his hips against mine, our crotches flush together.

“I see. So you think I have weird psychotic kinks?”

“Well, I wouldn’t put it like that.”

I laugh.

“I don’t but who knows? Maybe they’re just hidden.”

I pull his face towards mine and mold our lips together.

His hands pull me closer.

I walk us backwards until his back hits the wall.

I pull his leg up on my hip and ground our crotches together.

He moans against my mouth.

I didn’t know why but I just couldn’t ever get enough of him.

No matter how much time we spent in each other’s pockets or how many times we fucked.

I just couldn’t stand to be away from him.

I knew it was bordering on obsession, probably even past that point. But there was nothing I could do to stop it.

And I wasn’t sure I wanted to even if I could.

I needed him.

I couldn’t let him go, not ever.

I wasn’t even willing to try.

I kiss him with more force, my teeth cutting into his lip.

His fingers dig into my biceps.

I grab his ass and pull him up higher, his legs twining around my back.

I push my hands under his shirt.

His glasses dig into my cheek.

I reach up and rip them from his face, throwing them behind me.

He makes a noise of complaint.

“Shut up.” I pant before taking his mouth in another deep kiss.

His hands push at my shoulders.

“Wait.” He pants. 

“What?” I demand nipping at his neck.

He shudders against me.

“I just think that maybe we should take our time.”

“Why? I want you now.”

“No, I know. I just don’t want us to always move so fast.”

“You always seem to enjoy it.” I say raising an eyebrow.

“That’s not what I mean.”

He pushes at my shoulders and I back away, his feet hitting the ground.

“What then?”

“I just don’t want all our moments to feel rushed.”

“You should take it as a compliment.” I say pulling him close again.

He sighs.

“Sylar.”

“What?” I ask feeling exasperated.

“Could we just have a moment where we don’t start tearing each other’s clothes off?”

“What for? I want you, you want me. What’s wrong with doing what we want to do? We’re going to end up fucking each other anyways. And it’s not like you don’t know me or I don’t know you.”

“I just want to go slow for once with you.”

“Fine. Do whatever you want.” 

I turn away and go sit on the couch.

I look over my shoulder at him.

“Well?”

“How is that supposed to make me want to do it now? You act like it’s a stupid suggestion and now I feel like an idiot.”

“You should. I mean, why would we need to take things slow?”

“You’re being impossible on purpose.”

He grabs his jacket.

“Where are you going?” I ask standing to look at him.

“Somewhere away from you.”

The door slams shut after him.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

He’ll get over it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is transcendental_
> 
> _On another level_
> 
> _Boy, you’re my lucky star ___

Gabriel POV

I take deep breaths as I walk down the sidewalk.

Sylar was so damn infuriating sometimes.

What was wrong with us taking things slow?

I just didn’t want our relationship to be based solely on carnal urges.

Okay, so maybe I acted that way too but I just wanted to share a moment that didn’t end up with us having sex.

I sigh.

Maybe Sylar was right.

I just didn’t see why we couldn’t try.

I watch people walk by.

Couples walking hand in hand, just talking and smiling at each other.

I smile.

It looked nice.

A black van pulls up on the street in front of me.

I stop.

Men in black suits and face masks get out, guns pointed at me.

I take a step back.

“Stop where you are?” One of them yells at me.

I look at them advancing towards me.

I turn and run.

A sharp sting hits me in the back and I can feel myself weakening.

I fall on the pavement, barely avoiding hitting my head in the concrete.

Arms pull me up and drag me towards the van.

“Wait. Stop.” 

I try to yell but my voice comes out in a whisper.

I look up at the sky before my eyes fall shut.

**************

I groan and try to roll over but I find that I can’t move.

I lift my head and look down at my body.

I see to be strapped to a bed, and there seems to be a tube attached to my face.

I start to panic, my breath coming out in pants and my vision become spotty.

I swallow the nausea down and take a deep breath.

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

I look around the poorly lit room.

The walls seem to be made of concrete.

I close my eyes and try to regulate my breathing.

I lift my head again and look down at my hands.

I try to unclasp the restrains but I can’t.

I force myself to try and try until I can’t hold my head up anymore.

I lay it back down and tears of frustration leak out of my eyes.

Sylar tried to warn me this would happen and I had been too stupid to listen.

I sniff.

I hear footsteps.

I lift my head as the door to the room opens.

A balding man enters the room.

He walks over to me and smiles down at me.

“Hello Sylar.”

“My name is Gabriel.”

He chuckles, his blue eyes crazy.

“Right. Gabriel.”

“Who are you and what do you want with me?”

“You know exactly what I want with you. Did you really think that a killer like you could just roam free?”

“I’m not a killer.”

He laughs again.

“The trails of bodies you’ve left behind say otherwise.”

“I’m not a killer!”

“Keep saying that a few more times, maybe you’ll actually believe it.”

He moves out of sight.

“Wait! You can’t keep me here.”

He snorts.

“Watch me.”

The door closes with a resounding thud.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

I had to find a way out.

I wouldn’t die here.

I groan with frustration as my powers refuse to cooperate.

Sylar is going to be pissed.

I struggle against the bindings on my legs and wrists.

I can feel them cut into my skin.

I lie there gasping and crying.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

I can almost picture Sylar’s disappointed face.

I close my eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

When I next open my eyes, I can hear voices whispering outside of the room.

The door opens.

The woman that was in the room when in D.C. looks down at me.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“Angela Petrelli.”

“Why are you holding me here?”

“I’m sorry Gabriel but you are a risk we can’t afford to take.”

“You don’t understand. I’m not a killer.”

“Not yet.”

“I’m not like that! And he doesn’t have to be either. I’m helping him.”

“Sylar can’t be saved.”

“Yes he can. Please, just let me go and I will prove it to you.”

“I wish things were that easy.”

“They can be, just let me go.”

Her hand smooth’s back my hair.

“I’m sorry Gabriel.”

“He’s going to come looking for me and you know you can’t stop him. He doesn’t have to be a killer.”

“It’s what he knows. For a while I thought he could be controlled but he proved that he will never stop. He can’t avoid it, it’s what he is. If he finds you, then we will do all that it takes to stop him.”

“Angela, please.”

She gives me a small sad smile.

“I’ll see what I can do about moving you to a different room. And I’ll send someone to tend to your wounds.”

She moves away.

“Wait! Please let me go. I can stop him; he doesn’t have to be a killer! Please!”

The door closes.

I thump my head against the frame they had me strapped to.

I knew Sylar would find me.

I could still feel him, it was faint but he was still there somewhere in the back of my head.

He was going to kill again and this time it wouldn’t be to gain powers.

This time it would be worse.

A sob escapes me.

“Please let me go!”

Why couldn’t they understand that I was trying to save them from Sylar?

That I was trying to save Sylar?

I struggle against my restrains again.

I cry out in frustration.

I start feeling sleepy and I know they turned on whatever medication they were pumping into me.

I try to fight it but my eyes close of their own volition.

“Please.” I manage to whisper before the darkness reaches up to me again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wanna walk on your wave length_
> 
> _And be there when you vibrate_
> 
> _For you I’ll risk it all_
> 
> _All ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to see _Carrie _and it inspired me for this last chapter.__
> 
> __I want to thank everyone that read this story, I hope you enjoyed it._ _

Sylar POV

The doors flow off their hinges and crash into the walls with a loud bang.

I stalk down the corridors, my hands clenched into fists.

I can feel the power surging in me ready to be released.

I let the pull in my head lead me to where Gabriel is being held.

I round the corner and men with guns greet me.

I laugh.

The order is given for them to fire.

The tranqs speed towards me.

I lift my hand and they stop in mid-air.

I let them fall to the ground.

I advance on the men.

This was going to be so much fun.

“Sylar, stop!” Noah yells at me.

I look at him.

He steps forward from between the men, his hands in the air.

“I’m unarmed.” He says.

“Like that matters.” I tell him.

“Okay, look. I’m going to make a deal with you. You come with us and we’ll let Gabriel go.”

A smirk forms on my lips, a small laugh escaping me.

“Hmm. How about a compromise then? You bring Gabriel to me and I won’t bring this whole place down to the ground.” I smile.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can Noah. Everyone knows you are Angela Petrelli’s bitch. Just go and bring him to me and I will let you live to see your precious little Claire-bear another day.”

“You stay away from my daughter!”

“Give me Gabriel, right now.”

“I’ve got a better idea.” A balding man says standing beside Noah.

“Danko.” Noah tells him.

“Get out of the way; it’s the only warning you’re going to have.” I tell them.

I feel something stab me in the head.

I turn to look at the agent behind me.

I laugh.

“You should have asked, they already tried it before.” I pull out the knife. “It doesn’t work.” I tell him before I stab him in the head with the knife.

He drops at my feet.

I can feel the blood running down the back of my neck.

I turn to look at the other agents, Noah and Danko.

“Alright then.” I shrug.

I lift my hands and Noah shouts at them to get out of the way.

Instead the men decide to continue firing at me.

The blood flies everywhere as I slip open heads and throats and soon bodies are littering the hallway.

People start shouting and I can hear the firing of guns.

I feel some of the bullets impacting my body and it makes me even angrier.

I start killing people left and right, pushing past the falling bodies trying to get to Gabriel.

I break open every cell and I scream his name but I know he’s getting further and further away.

I turn and run out of the building.

There is an unmarked black van speeding down the back exit.

I hold up my hand and the van stops, the tires squealing as they try to get away.

I pull the van back towards me.

Others come running from inside the building and I can feel the bullets coming in and out of me.

I concentrate on the van.

I open the back doors, letting them fly off the hinges.

I can see Gabriel’s unconscious body, strapped to a gurney.

I scream with fury and hurry to his side.

Hands grab me, trying to prevent me from reaching him.

I turn and throw them away from me, their bodies hitting the concrete walls.

I can hear their skulls breaking open with the impact.

It satisfies something in me.

I reach in and pull Gabriel towards me.

“Sylar!” Noah yells.

I remove the tube from Gabriel’s nose and untie him.

I can see where the straps cut into his wrists.

“Gabriel.” I say shaking him.

His unconscious body flops in my arms.

I touch his face.

He’s still alive.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

I can hear the agents outside of the van getting ready to capture me.

“Not again.” I tell Gabriel.

I step out of the van, Gabriel in my arms.

“Sylar, come with us. He doesn’t have to die.” Noah says.

“No. He’s not the one dying here today.” I tell him.

I can tell that my words sink in.

He looks at the few men that are still alive.

“You will leave us alone.” I tell them.

“We have our orders.” Danko tells me.

I shrug.

“You could either ignore them or you can die.”

Danko smiles.

“One of you will die here today and frankly I don’t care which.” He says lifting his gun.

I fall to the floor and I cover Gabriel’s body with my own.

I grunt as the bullets hit me from behind.

I look down at Gabriel’s face.

He opens his eyes.

“Sylar?” He asks.

I close my eyes.

He yells as he figures out what’s going on around us.

My body shakes as I try to keep myself over him.

I know I’ve lost too much blood.

“Stop!” Gabriel yells.

“I love you.” I whisper to him.

“Sylar.” He says, his hands holding my shoulders.

He pulls me close.

The bullets fly all around us.

“Tell me what to do.” He whispers.

“What you have to in order to survive.” I tell him.

His teary eyes look into mine before he moves out from under me.

I watch as he holds his hands out, the blue lightning reaching towards the agents.

The men scream as they are impacted.

“Leave us alone!” Gabriel shouts.

Bodies fall to the floor and everything becomes deafeningly quiet.

I can hear my labored breathing.

Hands grab me and pull me into a seating position.

My back rests against Gabriel’s chest.

His hands touch my head.

“I’m fine. I just need to rest.” I tell him.

“Let’s go home.” He whispers.

I nod.

He helps me stand and he leads me over to the van.

I get into the passenger side with his help and he rushes around to get into the driver’s side.

I rest my head back against the head rest.

I look at him.

There is blood over his bare chest.

He looks shaken.

“Gabriel.”

He glances at me, his eyes watery.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

“I love you.”

I smile.

“I know.”

**************

I blink my eyes open.

Gabriel’s worried face comes into view.

I smile.

“How do you feel?” He asks quietly.

“Good.”

“Do you think you can drink some soup?”

“Yeah.”

I try to sit up and he helps me.

I recline against the pillows.

He holds the cup up to my mouth.

“Small sips.” He instructs.

I take a sip of the warm broth.

“Thanks.” I say.

He shrugs.

“Gabriel.”

He turns away and sets the cup on the nightstand.

I grab his hand and tug him until he sits down next to me.

I caress his hand.

“I know you didn’t want to be like me.”

“That’s not-”

“Just listen.”

He nods.

“I’m sorry you had to do what you did.”

“It saved you.”

“I know but I’m still sorry. I don’t want you to feel like you just killed for sport because you didn’t. You aren’t me Gabriel, you’re not a killer. You are what makes me human and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I cup his face and give him a light kiss.

He leans his forehead against mine.

“They’re going to keep coming aren’t they?”

“Yes.”

“What do we do?”

“Well, first I suggest you dust out the shop and then we’ll see about fixing this place up.” I say waving a hand to indicate the apartment.

I take the cup and take another sip of broth.

“What?”

“You will fix watches and I will watch over you.”

“Sylar.”

“What? It’s what you love to do and I will do what I love best.”

“Watch me like some creepy stalker?”

“Exactly.”

That gets a laugh out of him.

I lean forward so that I can kiss him.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“For what?”

“For making me happy. You’re more than I ever thought I’d ever have.”

“Good because you are never getting rid of me.”

He chuckles against my lips.

 

The End.


End file.
